


Behind the Band

by tinyangl



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyangl/pseuds/tinyangl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn't been a band for three years, but coming back together was like riding a bike—none of them really forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Band

**Author's Note:**

  * For [getyourzexion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=getyourzexion).



> Written for getyourzexion for je_otherworlds 2011! This is more band antics than it is plot, but I hope you enjoy regardless. XD (Originally posted [here](http://je-otherworlds.livejournal.com/4469.html).)

_"And here is Kato Shigeaki, our pianist, who is apparently distracted by... Actually, what are you distracted by?"_

_Shige looks up from some photographs and blinks. "Tegoshi, why do you have a camcorder pointed at me?"_

_"In case we ever get super famous and they need behind the scenes footage!" comes the cheerful reply._

_Shige scoffs. "Because a local band like ours is definitely going to hit it big, right?" The camcorder swings over to the stage where Ryo and Nino are setting up, although judging by how the two men are largely pretending to duel with Aiba's drumsticks, there's not much real preparation getting done. Shige sighs in the background. "We should probably go help them get ready. I'm sure Aiba wouldn't appreciate his drumsticks getting abused like that either."_

_The frown can be heard in Tegoshi's voice as he says, "I guess." Shige chuckles and the view shakes a little before settling on Tegoshi's face. "That's it for now! I'll get more juicy material later."_

_Before the video goes out, Shige's voice can be heard. "Juicy material? Our lives aren't like an MTV show, Tegoshi."_

 

Being a local band hadn't gotten them far, but none of them really minded. The band wasn't exactly playtime, but it wasn't their priority. Which is why when Nino got scouted during a performance—a role that ended up being _perfect_ for him—and they had no desire to find a new guitarist, they just stopped. It had been a little sad for Tegoshi, but he'd been busy finishing college for his Psychology degree (and he knew Shige was in exactly the same boat for his Law degree). So when Nino's agent asked him if he was interested in rejoining the band, he was very happy to say yes. 

"Really a good idea?" Massu asks over lunch one afternoon.

Tegoshi blinks. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Massu shrugs. "It's been three years, right? Who knows what could've happened to them in that time. One of them may be a serial killer."

Tegoshi can't help the laughter that bubbles from him. "Seriously? Ryo-chan, Aiba-chan and Shige? No way. And while Ninomiya-kun is sometimes scary, he can't possibly be a serial killer."

"Haven't you seen _Ryuusei no Kizuna_? He totally can be."

"Acting, Massu. That was acting." Massu only shrugs again and steals one of Tegoshi's fries—Tegoshi lets him only because he'd ordered the fries _for_ Massu (even if he didn't know it). "Anyway, it'll be nice seeing them again. I don't know why we didn't keep in contact."

Massu has something like a knowing smile on his face—a little sad, but still cheerful. "School. That's what happened." Tegoshi keeps his smile steady.

 

_"And here's Ninomiya-kun!"_

_Nino looks up from some music sheets and smirks into the camera. "Don't forget to add the part where I'm the best and handsomest of the band, Tegoshi."_

_The camera shakes up and down for a bit as Tegoshi says, "I'm sure they'll have a montage playing after this of shots of you, Ninomiya-kun."_

_Nino grins. "That's how it should be." In the distance, a faint voice yells, "Only if they don't have eyes!"_

_"Shut up, Nishikido!" Nino yells back. "The camera's on me right now so stop camera-whoring!"_

_"It's not camera-whoring when I'm not on camera."_

_Nino eyes the camera. "Don't mind him. He's just jealous that despite it all, I'm the one that pulls in the fans."_

_"In your dreams," Ryo retorts._

_Tegoshi laughs in the background. "And this is how Omniscience shows their love."_

_"What love?" Ryo and Nino say at the same time before Nino glares towards the right of the camera._

 

The first person Tegoshi sees when he enters Bar Storm is Yamapi. Yamapi is wiping down a table with his back to the entrance, so Tegoshi takes advantage of this chance and rushes over to tackle Yamapi from behind "What the—" Yamapi starts before he tilts back a little and gets a good look. "Tegoshi, it's been a while!"

Tegoshi laughs before he pulls back. "I'm sure you missed my tackles, Yamashita-kun."

"I've missed more than that," Yamapi says fondly.

"Oh, gag me," a voice says from the entranceway. Tegoshi's eyes go wide as he turns around, and his feet take off before he registers it. Ryo makes a "humph" noise when Tegoshi hits him and even with what he said, Ryo's arms still go around to hug Tegoshi back. 

"Our usual Mister Softie," Yamapi jokes as he walks over. 

Ryo rolls his eyes. "Shut it, Yamashita. Band members are allowed to hug. Outsiders back off." 

Yamapi rolls his eyes in return. "I was practically a member."

"Yeah, your job was giving us drinks."

Tegoshi finally lets Ryo go, then asks Yamapi, "Are we the first here?" 

Yamapi nods, putting down the rag in his hands. "For the most part, Matsujun's out getting some kind of food—"

"You mean, next door at Ohno's place?" Ryo snorts.

"Same difference. The others will probably get here soon."

"Or are trapped by Ryo's fat ass."

Ryo scoffs. "Don't lie. You just like staring, Kato." He steps sideways regardless as Tegoshi beams at Shige, wrapping him in a hug. 

"Doing this to everyone?" Shige laughs, one hand patting Tegoshi's head. 

"Yup! It'll make up for the years I couldn't," Tegoshi says before pulling back. 

"So just two more people, huh?" Ryo asks, leaning against one of the tables. 

Yamapi shakes his head. "Just one. Aiba-chan should be around back somewhere. He's just cleaning up after a drink went everywhere."

Shige raises an eyebrow. "What's Aiba doing with drinks this early in the afternoon?"

"Not drinking it," Yamapi says with a hint of laughter. "Just fixing up a new drink. I think he wants to serve it the first night of your performances. Something about it being the "best, best _ever_." Ryo rolls his eyes. 

"So Matsumoto finally let him behind the bar?"

"Even better," a voice chirps from the back. "I'm the head bartender." They all turn to see Aiba striding towards them and it takes all of two seconds before Tegoshi reaches him. Except he pulls back a second later. "You're still damp," Tegoshi says with a pout.

Aiba laughs. "I beat our rehearsal to it, I guess. " Tegoshi frowns but hugs him anyway. "Where's Nino?"

"The main attraction is right here." Tegoshi turns in time to see Shige roll his eyes and Ryo give Nino a punch to the shoulder. Nino shoves Ryo in return. "Don't be jealous that I am going to be the real reason people come."

"Yeah, until they hear me play. Then we'll see how many fans you'll have by the end of the night," Ryo retorts.

"Ah, a pissing contest," Shige says fondly. "The things I've missed."

Nino smirks until Tegoshi hits him with a hug. "Ah, Tegoshi. This is familiar." 

Tegoshi grins. "I'm glad you came up with the idea to bring us together."

Nino shrugs. "Wasn't my idea to begin with," he says, but doesn't expand. Tegoshi cocks his head to the side. "But I'm glad everyone wanted to come back."

"Had a free summer and thought it'd be a fun way to pass the time," Shige says. 

Ryo snorts. "Don't lie. You know you pined after me and wanted to see me again."

"In your dreams, Nishikido."

"Why don't we get started setting up?" Aiba suddenly cuts in—something he was used to, really. They look at each other, shrug and start moving. Tegoshi beams as he watches. 

"Glad to be back, huh?" Yamapi asks. Tegoshi nods in reply before he moves forward to join the others.

 

_Ryo's busy strumming chords on his guitar as Tegoshi approaches him. "Writing a new song, Ryo-chan?" Tegoshi asks._

_"Of course," Ryo chimes, smiling into the camera. "We have to keep up our lyrical genius."_

_Shige snorts from off-camera. "Lyrical genius like saying nonsense instead of 'I love you.'"_

_"Hey! I don't make fun of your girlish lyrics, you don't get to make fun of mine. Besides, Code was fucking awesome." Ryo seems to preen a little._

_"No freaking way," Nino joins in. "Niji is by far the best solo of ours."_

_"You're only saying that because it's yours!" Ryo snaps._

_"At least it's not Musical Song," Nino says._

_"Hey! I wasn't even a part of this discussion!" Aiba says._

_Ryo glares. "You know, this was all supposed to be about me right now."_

_Tegoshi says soothingly, "Don't worry, Ryo-chan. I'm sure when they put this all together, you'll have a much bigger part!"_

 

Matsujun comes into the bar halfway through their rehearsals, the smell of fresh bread wafting in with him. "Food!" Aiba says from his drum set, stopping suddenly in the middle of a song. He rushes off stage before anyone registers what just happened.

Nino chuckles, running a hand through his hair before cringing when he realizes how damp it is. "I guess this means break time," he says—except it's moot when everyone but him is already surrounding Matsujun. He huffs, "At least save me something!" before he hops off the stage himself.

"How is Oh-chan anyway?" Nino asks when he reaches them.

Matsujun scoffs. "Like you don't see him all the time."

Nino shrugs, grabbing a roll from one of the bags. "I really don't. Ever since he took up fishing, I haven't had much chance seeing him with our schedules. If anything, I see your face much more, Matsumoto."

"I'm sure you suffer greatly," Matsujun says dryly.

"Anyone would if they had to see you for extended periods of time." Nino grins cheekily in Matsujun's direction before taking a big bite of his roll. Matsujun looks ready to throttle him.

"Guys, we're trying to _eat_ here," Shige says desperately.

"What he means to say is you need to stop flirting in front of us," Ryo adds. Matsujun's glare moves to him. "At least move to the back room."

"Yeah," Aiba says in between bites. "I know it's big enough." 

Matsujun raises an eyebrow. "How would you know that?" Aiba's grin is all he gets in reply. "Shit, I'll need to clean back there." 

Shige nudges Tegoshi with an elbow. "You're being quiet." 

Tegoshi grins. "It's much more fun listening to the banter. I kind of wish I'd brought my camcorder."

Shige laughs. "Oh God, that thing. You must have the strangest videos of us."

Tegoshi's eyes go wide. "I should bring it one day!"

"After our first show though," Nino says. "We'll need all the rehearsal time we can get."

Ryo snorts. "We could've started sooner but Mister movie star had filming to finish."

"Hey! Shige was also out of the country!"

"I had a job to do!"

"So did I!" For some reason, they both turn to Aiba who's busy biting into another pastry. The male swallows, looking slightly panicked.

"What? I was right here!" Aiba says.

Ryo rolls his eyes. "Either ways, Nino's right. We need all the rehearsal time we can get. First show's in two weeks."

"Yeah, you guys _sucked_." All parties at the table glare at Matsujun who only rolls his eyes and snaps, "It's my bar. I get to complain about the noise in it." 

"Don't complain, Jun-hime," Nino snaps. "You're not the one who's performing."

Matsujun narrows his eyes at Nino. "I could've been a part of the band."

"Not with that voice," Ryo snorts. Shige seems to choke on laughter—although Ryo hides it for him by cramming another piece of bread into Shige's mouth. This time, Shige just coughs from pieces of bread.

Nino seems like he's trying to hide his own laughter when he says, "Let's get back to practice, shall we?"

Tegoshi sighs. "Next night I'll bring my camcorder. Too bad I missed Ryo feeding Shige."

Ryo smirks. "I can do it again tomorrow."

"Please don't," Shige says after a big swallow. He sighs when Ryo only beams. Aiba pats him in the back. 

"No worries! There's more than enough water here."

Shige hangs his head. "That's not really the point." Tegoshi laughs.

 

_"Ne, Aiba-chan? What's so great about the drums?"_

_Aiba blinks wide-eyed into the camcorder. "You didn't ask the others questions like that!" he protests, one hand twirls a drumstick._

_"I'm just curious is all! I mean, Ryo-chan has the bass guitar—which apparently automatically makes him the hottest—"_

_In the background, Ryo yells, "Fuck yes!"_

_Aiba laughs a little while Tegoshi continues, "And Nino has the guitar which... well, he seems to think he's hot shit."_

_"What do you mean think?!"_

_"And Shige has the keyboard which I just like, so I've always been curious about the drums! Don't you think you're just in the background a lot?"_

_Aiba seems thoughtful before he grins. "Not really! I'm your support! Even if I'm overlooked sometimes, you can always hear the drums there in the background, steady and certain."_

_It takes a moment before Tegoshi laughs. "You make it sound like the ocean, Aiba-chan."_

_"Plus! Nobody can make sounds like this!" Aiba starts hitting the drums and the camera eagerly follows his hands. Before it goes black, Matsujun yells, "Stop with that already! We get the point!"_

 

The day before their first performance, they have something of a trial run. "You guy still suck."

Nino glares in Ryo's direction, sweat dripping from his forehead. "Really, Nishikido? You invited Akanishi?"

Ryo, in turn, glares at Yamapi. "Tell that to Pi. He's the one who let it slip to Jin."

Yamapi raises his hands in surrender. "He said he'd behave."

"As though I'd _lie_ ," Jin says aghast.

Ryo moves to throw whatever is closest to him—a half-filled bottle of water—but Tegoshi moves quicker than Ryo does and convinces him to put the bottle down. 

"Actual opinions, please?" Shige says into the microphone with a sigh.

"Sounded good to me," Koyama supplies, smiling up at Shige. Tegoshi wonders if Shige realizes that his cheeks are turning slightly red. 

"Anything from someone who _doesn't_ want to get in one of the band members pants?" Ryo retorts. That causes Koyama to go red. 

"Doesn't that mean a majority of the people here are out?" Nino asks, smirking down at Matsujun.

"Speak for yourself, Ninomiya. I sure as hell am not trying to get in anyone's pants."

"Oh, you wound me, Jun-kun!" Nino puts a hand to his heart, which only prompts Ryo to roll his eyes.

"Really, no constructive criticism?"

"You guys sounded fine," Massu says from his table, looking up from some book.

"Were you even listening, Buta?" Ryo snaps.

Tegoshi elbows Ryo sharply. "Be nice!" 

Massu seems to take the comment in stride though because he only grins. "Some of us can actually multi-task." 

Nino's bark of laughter echoes in the semi-empty bar. "Score one to Masuda." Ryo glares at Nino.

"I agree with Massu anyway," Yamapi supplies. "You guys have been practicing non-stop for two weeks. I think you're more than ready."

"Which is good because I think Aiba's going to drown his drum set with his sweat," Shige says, staring oddly at Aiba. The male in question is still wiping down his face with his towel, which he stops when he realizes they're all looking at him.

"What?" Aiba asks, blinking at the crowd. 

"Nothing," Matsujun answers. "Just keep doing that."

At that moment, Sho and Ohno enter the bar from the back, carrying trays of baked goods. "We heard the music stop so we thought your rehearsal might be over," Sho greets as they place the trays by the bar counter.

"You guys are _lifesavers_ ," Aiba breathes, already in the front and eyes wide with excitement. Beside him, Massu is just as excited. 

Tegoshi laughs. "We definitely worked up an appetite."

"Ready for tomorrow's performance?" Ohno asks, smiling happily as he watches them all take various treats. 

"As ready as we probably can be," Nino says with a sigh.

"No worries," Ryo says. "They'll get so distracted by my awesome playing that if any of you guys mess up, I'll have you covered."

"Who says we'll be the ones to mess up?" Shige snorts. "If I recall, you sped a little fast in—"

"You all were just too slow for me," Ryo interrupts. Shige only rolls his eyes.

"We'll blow them out of the water!" Aiba says cheerfully, pumping a fist into the air. 

Nino laughs before slinging an arm around Ohno's shoulder. "Ultimately, we'll just be more awesome then they'll ever expect."

"Hell yes," Ryo says. Tegoshi beams at them all--they had one more day.

 

_The camera focuses up on Tegoshi who's talking to Shige, pointing at something on a music sheet. "This is Tegoshi hard at work."_

_Tegoshi looks up abruptly at the voice and his eyebrows furrow. "Yamashita-kun? Why are you filming me?"_

_The picture shifts up and then down briefly before Yamapi answers, "I just thought that since you're always behind the camera, someone should get you in front of it sometimes." Tegoshi goes noticably red while Shige rolls his eyes._

_"Can we get back to the song?"_

_"Of course!" Yamapi chirps, "Just ignore me and keep doing what you do." Shige shakes his head as he tries to talk more to Tegoshi, but the male is too busy trying to glance towards the camera with one eye._

_"And then a monkey comes on stage and dances a jig," Shige says dryly._

_"I think Aiba'd be insulted that you called him a monkey," Nino says from off-camera._

_Shige rolls his eyes again as he elbows Tegoshi. "You're still not paying attention."_

_"I heard!" Tegoshi protests. "Apparently Aiba's going to be dancing a jig? I mean, that's interesting, although I don't know if he can do it in the middle of this song." Shige looks ready to tear his hair out with his own hands, while Nino seems to be laughing his ass off. "It's hard to concentrate with the camera in my face," Tegoshi says sheepishly._

_"Now you know how we feel," Shige says. Tegoshi shrugs._

_"Besides, are we sure it's the camera and not the cameraman?" Nino asks._

_Tegoshi blinks to the right. "Huh?"_

_Shige laughs. "Good point."_

_"What about the cameraman?" Yamapi asks, confused._

_"Never mind," Shige says with a shake of his head. "Just film later, okay, Yamashita-kun?"_

_"Okay," he says before the screen goes black. A second later, the picture comes back and it's a slightly tilted video of Tegoshi on stage, just _singing_. The zoom goes in on Tegoshi's face and a soft voice—Yamapi's—says, "The band wouldn't be where it is without Tegoshi-kun. They had **three** singers before him, but once they did, it seems to have worked out. Just thought there should be a video of this at least." The screen goes black again._

 

They've done this for at least a year and a half before they broke up, so Tegoshi's not sure why he feels nervous all over again. Like the night he first joined. A hand pats him on the back. "We'll be fine." 

Tegoshi turns back to find Ryo beside him, looking just as green though. "Say that when you don't look like you're going to throw up your lunch," Tegoshi retorts.

Ryo swallows. "I didn't eat lunch," he says. "I knew I'd be nervous."

"But we've done this before!" Tegoshi protests. "Why would you be nervous?"

"Why are you?" Ryo returns.

Tegoshi frowns. "Because it's been three years and who knows how things will go?" 

"It'll be fine," Aiba chimes from behind them. He slings his arms over both their shoulders. "If all goes to shit, just throw Nino into the crowd. I'm sure his fangirls will get so distracted that nobody'll notice that we fucked up."

"Thanks," Nino says dryly from behind them. "I'm glad I can be your scapegoat." 

"What other use would you be for?" Shige remarks, smiling when Nino angles a glare at him. 

"Besides, weren't you the one that kept repeating that the people here tonight are coming just to see you?" Ryo adds.

Nino glares at him next. "Fuck you all. I will be awesome and nobody's scapegoat." Ryo laughs as Nino rushes onto the stage, waving at the crowd gathered. They all listen as he introduces himself—this elicits a loud cheering from the audience (primarily girls)—before he calls out the band. 

"We'll be okay, right?" Tegoshi says before they step out. 

Shige smiles at him, reaches over to squeeze his hand before nodding. "Yeah, we'll be great." 

Tegoshi exhales, watching as the others go out first onto the stage. He goes on last, taking his spot before the mic stand while his eyes sweep over the crowd. There are a few familiar faces—mainly friends—but there are also a handful of fans that had seen their shows all those years ago. Tegoshi's heart swells just a little bit before he thanks everyone for coming and then introduces their first song. Nino starts the song with his guitar and there's Aiba's drums, Shige's piano and Ryo's bass. The tension starts to uncoil from his stomach as he opens his mouth and _sings_.

As the words spill from his mouth and as he watches the crowd start bopping to the music, Tegoshi thinks that he never wants this feeling to end. As he glances towards the other members, the euphoria on their faces makes him think that they agree, that they, despite all their banter and cursing at each other and mild fights, will always be a perfect group. With those feelings, he continues to sing.

 

_"Hey everyone!" Tegoshi says into the camera. "It's a little empty at Bar Storm right now—everyone went to get food or something. I'm not entirely sure." He grins into the camera. "It's our last night of performances. After this, Ninomiya-kun's going to start filming for some movie and well... We're going on hiatus."_

_The smile he has on starts to sink at the edges. "I'm not sure what's going to happen after that though. We're all very happy for Ninomiya-kun, of course, because apparently he had a faint stint with acting way before and well... it's a dream he didn't even realize he had. At least that's what Matsumoto-kun says." Tegoshi shakes his head._

_"Anyway, it's still a little sad though. Even just going on hiatus because... who knows what that'll lead to. But I wanted to make a video where I just say that I want us to always be together." Tegoshi beams. "Our band will always be our band, and nothing will change that. Even if there'll be a point where we're just not playing, it'll be okay because after that, we'll play a lot to make up for it. We'll be so popular that we'll fill up stadiums and arenas and domes and all of that. And when we watch this over, I can say I called it first." Tegoshi laughs. "This is it for now! Tegoshi out~" Tegoshi leans over and shuts off the camera._

 

End.


End file.
